Sex Education
by LouiseHilton
Summary: Severus Snape is approached by Hermione Granger, who wants him to teach her things that are not part of the usual Hogwarts curriculum. AU where school has simply carried on until Hermione is in her 7th year. Rated M for smut.
1. A Hunger for Knowledge

**Sex Education**

 _This story is rated M for a reason. Not suitable for children. You have been warned._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Hunger For Knowledge**

There was a knock on the door to Severus Snape's office. He scrawled a P on the scroll he had been reviewing and barked an 'Enter'. There was something about the Granger girl's manner as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her that was interesting. She gave an impression of agitated determination, as though she had had to steel herself to start this conversation, and it made him put aside his quill and give her his full attention.

"Professor Snape, you don't like me," the student stated without preamble. Snape sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "You find me annoying and you think I'm big-headed, and you're entitled to your opinions. But whether you admit it to yourself or not, your main reason for disliking me is that I'm friends with Harry. That's the reason you give me Es or As for homework that should earn me Os. You know I'm a good student."

Her arms were folded across her chest and she glared at him as though daring him to try to deny her words. He remained silent but allowed a smirk to raise one corner of his lips.

"I don't particularly like you, either. You're a bully and you're totally unfair in the way you treat students. But you obviously love your subject, you're engaging and enthusiastic when you choose to be and you explain things well. When you're not acting like a complete arse I think you're an excellent teacher."

Her glare and defiant demeanor remained, but it seemed that her words had run out of steam, or possibly she had run out of nerve, for the moment. Snape regarded her with amusement.

"Are you expecting a response?" he smirked. "Are you waiting for me to tell you you're wrong about me finding you annoying? Wondering how long you're going to be in detention for calling me an arse?"

She nodded. "I assumed you would have some sort of response, yes."

He let the silence hang for a long moment. "I am more interested in hearing what else you have to say." Her face showed surprise. "Miss Granger, you did not come to my office simply to tell me what I think of you and what you think of me. They were leading up to something."

The girl sighed heavily and flopped into the chair in front of his desk.

"You're right," she confirmed. "I want to ask you for a favour."

He almost laughed. "Then that was certainly an interesting way to begin."

She gave an embarrassed half smile. "I suppose it was." She paused, then seemed to steel herself and charge ahead. "There's a subject I need to learn about and I'm having difficulty. It's not something you can learn from books … well, to be honest, I can't find any books in the library about it … and I don't like just floundering about trying to learn it on my own or from other students who don't know what they're doing. I'd rather learn from a good teacher who has more … experience."

Snape sighed. "Exactly what subject are you wishing to learn, Miss Granger?"

The student opposite him bit her lip, nervously. "Sex," she replied.

Silence fell between them. Snape had experienced much in his life and very little could surprise him, but he had to admit that this was unexpected.

Finally he spoke. "You wished to learn about sex, and your first thought was to head to the library?"

She glanced up at him, saw his amused smirk and blushed. Then she laughed. "That's how I learn everything else," she shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Indeed." Snape coughed. "Before we go any further with this conversation, I feel that I need to check on your age. I have no wish even to discuss this subject with an underage witch."

"I'm of age in the wizarding world and the muggle world," she confirmed.

"And what exactly do you wish to learn?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure exactly. I don't know anything. I want to know how a boy's … private part … works. How to hold it. What to do with it. How do you do a 'blow job'? What is ..."

Snape held up his hand to stop her. "I get the idea," he commented, dryly. "You want _me_ to teach you?"

"Like I said, I don't like fumbling about, learning by trial and error. I don't like feeling so uncertain about things. I need a teacher who knows what he's doing."

He smirked. "Uncertainty and fumbling are how you are _supposed_ to learn about this particular subject, Miss Granger. It is tempting to refuse your request purely for the purpose of teaching you that lesson." The disappointment on her face was amusing. "I have not made a decision yet," he assured her. "I assume you realize that this is not something that can be taught using a purely theoretical approach. Lessons would be very much 'hands on'." She nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on his. He studied her face. She was determined and serious. The flush of her cheeks showed nervousness and some attraction, but not enough confidence to respond to his deliberately unsubtle suggestiveness.

"I will teach you," he finally agreed. "You will decide how far you wish these lessons to go and in how much depth you wish to study the subject. Either of us can choose not to continue with the lessons at any time, for any reason. You will not wear your school uniform to our lessons, and, of course, the lessons will remain secret."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll need to have a reason to be coming here."

"You may tell your friends that I caught you using school stores to brew in the potions classroom without permission. I am sure no one will question the idea that you would be foolishly skipping ahead to brew potions too advanced for you. You will have a week's detention, which might become more, depending upon how _satisfied_ I am with your progress. Your first detention will be this evening, immediately after dinner."

The student nodded again and stood, awkwardly. "Thank you, Professor."

She turned and made for the door. As she reached for the handle, he spoke again.

"Miss Granger? Ten points from Gryffindor for calling me an arse!"


	2. Exploration

**Chapter 2 - Exploration**

She was waiting outside his office when he returned from dinner. He had watched her leave the Great Hall but he had not hurried to follow her. She would wait.

Her expression was anxious as he strode past her and opened the office door. He waited for her to pass through and closed it behind them.

"I assume that you have not changed your mind about these lessons, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"No, Sir." Her voice was quiet but her face was resolute.

"Very well. We shall go to my private quarters." He opened the door at the back of the office and she followed him into his living room. Pointing her to a high-backed armchair, he removed his teaching robes, hung them on a hook behind the door, and settled comfortably into the chair opposite the one on which she perched. He studied her face for several minutes; she waited.

"What experience do you already have with sex?" he finally asked.

She flushed. "Almost none. I've kissed a couple of boys, and there was one time behind a statue with Ernie McMillan… we were kissing, which was slobbery, and he put his hand on my bra, and he wanted me to touch his … you know … and I just kind of held it and rubbed it a bit. He seemed to like it, but I just felt stupid, not knowing what to do."

He smirked. "First of all, you seem to be having a problem with your vocabulary, which is surprising for someone who talks so much. It is called a penis or a cock or any number of other names. If you cannot say it, it is little wonder that you can barely touch it. Secondly, this seems to be a subject in which you are well behind your peers."

She seemed to settle a little in her chair as they talked.

"I know," she said. "The other girls talk about sex and all seem to know what they're doing."

"But we are not even talking about sex," Miss Granger," he commented. "We are talking about awkward groping in dark alcoves."

She nodded, uncomfortably.

Snape stood and approached her chair. She looked up at him, nervously. Silently, he bent down to take her hand and placed it on the crotch of his trousers. She gasped in surprise and he smirked. Guiding her hand with his own, he rubbed his crotch, knowing that she could feel him hardening beneath the touch.

"Time to move this lesson to my bed," he told her, watching her face for the apprehension he knew his words would elicit. When she reflexively drew her hand away from his, he took a step away.

"Miss Granger," he said firmly but not harshly, "it is important that you never allow yourself to be pressured into doing anything you do not want to do - by me or anyone else. If you do not wish to continue you are free to leave now or at any time."

She looked reassured but determined. "I don't want to leave."

"Then my bedroom is this way … unless you would rather we find a dark alcove?"

Within a few minutes, he was laying on his bed with his student looking down at him. She was kneeling on the bed next to him, a look of mingled nervousness and fascination on her face. The only thing he wore was a loose white shirt, unbuttoned. He was totally comfortable with his near nakedness, and felt relaxed.

"Touch my cock," he instructed softly. His own hands were behind his head as he felt one of hers tentatively touch him. Her fingers were light as they moved over the skin, exploring. "Now hold it more firmly and begin to move your hand up and down. See how the skin slides over the shaft. Not so fast, to start. That's good. Feel how hard it is."

He reached down to place his hand over hers to guide her until she had found a smooth rhythm. He sighed pleasurably as he put his hand back behind his head and she continued pumping.

"Just a little firmer," he told her. "That's right. Now use your other hand to touch my balls." He felt her hand slide down as she complied. "Treat them gently. You can cup them, squeeze them, pull at them, massage them. Never twist them. Just gently play with them. That feels good."

Gradually, his carefully controlled arousal grew until he began to spurt over his bare stomach. "Don't stop moving right away," he corrected her, breathlessly. "When I start to cum, keep going for a few seconds until i'm done, then gently ease back to a stop."

He lay for a moment, while his breathing returned to normal. She studied his deflated member. "Your … cock … is big," she said. "Much bigger than …"

Snape gave a soft snort. "Than all the others you've seen in your vast experience?" At her blush, he continued, "I have been told so, but I have no personal basis for comparison."

She studied him intently, running her fingers over his balls and soft cock, into the curls of his black hair.

"Do you have any questions about tonight's lesson, Miss Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

"How long does it take before it can … do that again?" she asked.

"Some men find it too tiring to manage more than once a night. I can cum several times in a night. You sound eager for more, but this is the end of tonight's lesson. You indicated a wish to learn about blow jobs, which we will cover tomorrow. I am sure you will find it a _fascinating_ subject."

He watched her as she stood and straightened her clothes. "Goodnight, Professor," she said softly and excited his bedroom. He heard her pass through his living room and into his office beyond, closing the door behind her.

She was a strange young woman, he reflected. She treated sex as something to learn, as though it were a skill to be mastered. Her focus on doing what was expected of her and getting it right was so intense that she had missed the whole point - that sex was a pleasure to be enjoyed and savoured. Well, with his help, she would learn that too.


	3. Acceptable

**Chapter 3 - Acceptable**

Hermione Granger was again waiting for him when Snape returned to the dungeon after dinner the next evening.

"Miss Granger," he intoned, allowing her to precede him through the office door.

"Good evening, Professor,"

As they moved into his living room and he closed the door behind them, he paused. "Miss Granger, I once again feel the need to ask if you are certain that you want to do this? You are under no commitment."

"I know, Sir," she said, firmly. "I want to learn."

As he studied her face, he saw that much of the nervousness of the evening before had gone. She was still unsure of herself, but no longer nervous about the process. He had seen the same expression from her many times in Potions class - keen to fill in the gaps in her own knowledge, with an earnest desire to do well. He knew that part of it was her innate need to prove herself to whichever teacher was before her, but it was mostly for herself - a burning desire to know everything that was possible to know.

He nodded and turned towards his bedroom. She followed.

As he began to undress, she sat on the bed and watched him.

"I assume that you know what a blow job is?"

She blushed a little. "It's where you suck a boy's penis," she said.

He smirked. "Simply put, yes. Although I am hardly a 'boy'."

This caused a small giggle. "Why is it called a blow job if you suck?"

The teacher rolled his eyes. "I have no idea, Miss Granger. I have never thought much about the terminology used. I have had other things on my mind when the subject has come up. It is also called fellatio or oral sex."

He had removed his frock-coat and cravat by now and was unbuttoning his white shirt.

"Before starting, you should decide how you would like a blow job to end," he instructed her. At her quizzical look, he continued. "Obviously, the intention is for the man to cum, but whether that is in your mouth or not is your decision. One option is to pull away at the end and finish the job by hand, the other is to take it in your mouth and either spit it out or swallow."

"Which do boys … men … prefer?"

"I believe that some men regard a woman not swallowing as an affront to them. They regard swallowing as a complete submittal to them, but it should be your choice. I suggest that you pull away the first time. I will let you know before I cum. I also understand that some men like to take all control away from the woman by grabbing her head and forcing themselves deeply into her throat. I certainly do not intend to do this."

Wearing only his open shirt again, he lay on the bed.

"Kneel between my legs," he instructed. "I am not fully hard yet, so use your hand to start. You should continue using your hand at the base, the whole time."

She followed his instructions, gently moving her hand up and down her shaft until he was ready. She leaned forward and almost immediately enveloped him in her mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath. "That does feel good," he gulped, "but you should start a little slower. Lick the sides ...Feel the ridges ... Run your tongue around the head … Lick the tip."

He closed his eyes as she responded, exploring him with her lips and tongue. She took her time, running her mouth over him. He guided her to the most sensitive spot. "On the underneath, just where the shaft meets the head, if you …. " his words trailed off into a throaty groan, and he could have sworn he almost heard a giggle of satisfaction from her. She flicked the spot again with her tongue, then once again enveloped his head with her mouth, making him take in another deep breath. She gently bobbed over him, getting into a rhythm with her mouth and hands."Suck harder," he instructed, then sighed in pleasure as she complied.

As he felt himself reaching his climax, he warned her. "I'm going to cum," he gasped. She pulled away and brought him to completion with her hands.

He lay, catching his breath, and felt her settle onto the bed next to him, not touching him.

"That was good," he breathed.

She let out a soft giggle. "Are you going to be grading me on my performance in these lessons?" she asked, sassily.

"I had not planned to," he replied with a smirk, "but knowing your need for approval I have no objection to doing so. I would say that tonight's practical exercise merits an A."

He glanced over and saw her smug expression melt into disappointment.

"An A?" she repeated. "What did I do wrong?"

Snape sighed. "You did nothing wrong, Miss Granger. Your performance was perfectly acceptable."

She was crestfallen. "Only Acceptable? But … if you won't tell me what was wrong, how can I improve?"

He lay silent for a few minutes, considering. He had had no doubts about fulfilling her request for lessons on sex. Although he had never thought of her - or any student - in a sexual way, she had approached him as an attractive and intelligent young woman wanting to practice blow jobs on him. How could any man have turned her down? But now they were in danger of veering into the realm of something much more intimate than simple techniques of handling a cock. He wasn't sure it was safe to allow himself to be drawn there. He thought carefully. He would tread slowly and carefully, one step at a time.

"Miss Granger," he said at last, "you wished to learn enough not to feel uncomfortable or foolish when in sexual situations with boys, and I am happy to spend our remaining detentions in allowing you to practice and develop what you have learned so far. What you must realize, though, is that sex is not about skills. It is not about proficiency or following a set of instructions in order to achieve a goal. Sex is about pleasure."

She looked thoughtful.

"The actual skills are relatively simple, but you are so focused on 'doing it right' that you are missing the bigger picture. You are too focused to enjoy what you are doing, except in your own typical way of gaining enjoyment through accomplishment. Oral sex is extremely pleasurable, but what really turns a man on is a woman who is turned on by him.

"As you approached me about these lessons, I must assume that you are not completely repulsed by me, but it may be that together we are not able to achieve that "Outstanding" grade that you crave. It is not something that you can learn."

He regarded the disappointment on her face with amusement.

"You really are uncomfortable with the idea of anything that cannot be learned, aren't you?" he observed. "I assume that you become aroused when you masturbate?"

She looked uncomfortable. "I don't really do that very much," she admitted. "It always just feels awkward."

He considered for a moment, then made a decision. "If you would like, I could help you to explore this. I could guide you in learning about your own arousal."

"I think I'd like that," she said. "Please teach me."

Her eyes locked with his for a few seconds, then he turned away. He rose from the bed and began pulling on his clothes.

"Very well, Miss Granger, but not tonight." His voice, which had become somewhat softer during their discussion, was back to its usual strident tone. "Tonight you have homework. Tonight I wish you to explore your own body. Find out where and how you like to be touched. Think about previous encounters and consider what you did and did not find arousing."

"Yes, Professor."

"We will meet at the same time tomorrow evening. You are dismissed."

She turned away with a soft, "Goodnight, Sir," and left the room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Thank you for the lovely reviews. I see that there are a lot of people following this story, and I hope you're enjoying it._

 _Are there any requests for future lessons? Things that you'd really like him to teach her? The Sex Ed that I got at school (about 30 years ago) was pretty crap. I have to say that I like Hermione and Snape's version much better!_


	4. A Study in Arousal

_**Thank you for your reviews and your ideas on what else should be covered in Snape's Sex Ed.**_

 **emjrabbitwolf** _ **, I definitely agree about the words and touches, which I'd already planned for this chapter, but your comments gave me some more ideas.**_

 **Ozdiva** _ **, yes, Snape is determined to keep the passion out of this and treat it all as lessons. But he doesn't always get what he wants ;)**_

 **Tarasaurus** _ **, re. Oral on Hermione … not in this chapter, but it's definitely going to happen!**_

 **Guest** _ **, re. Anal … not sure about that. Not usually my thing, but I'll think about it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Study in Arousal**

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Snape watched her as she stepped into his private rooms. At his nod, she headed straight for his bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed. She looked worried and dejected.

There was a chair in the bedroom which, on previous nights, he had used to drape his clothes on, but this evening he remained fully dressed, except for his usual frock-coat, and sat down facing her. "I believe that this may be a first, Miss Granger," he said with a sneer. "The expression on your face leads me to believe that you struggled with the homework."

She nodded, and he found the despondency on her face almost comical. The girl really was not accustomed to failure. "I tried," she said, quietly. "I touched myself, but it didn't feel right. It was just … weird."

He sighed. "Show me."

She stood uncomfortably. "I … I'll need to take my jeans off."

"Then do it."

Her movements were awkward as she unfastened her trousers. He had seen students wearing the blue muggle 'jeans' before, but had never taken much notice of them. The fabric seemed stiff and tight and the fastening below the single button seemed to slide up and down. He could not imagine them being comfortable. Underneath, she wore simple white cotton knickers. Although there was nothing that he found sexy about the underwear itself, he found himself responding to the sight of her body. Her skin was smooth, and the way that her grey t-shirt hung down to almost cover her round and firm-looking buttocks was tantalizing.

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Reaching down to her knickers, she slowly rubbed her fingers over her pubic mound through the fabric. She seemed to relax her body a little and slid her free hand up to cup her opposite breast. Gradually, her pace increased and her breathing grew heavier. It was clumsy and inept, but strangely enticing. He felt himself growing hard and had to be careful to keep his demeanor impassive. Her hand was moving fast now, but on her face was a deepening frown. After another minute or so, she stopped moving and gave a sigh of frustration, dropping her hands to her sides.

Snape considered. The girl was far more inexperienced than he had realized; having little physical interaction with boys was one thing, but not knowing what her own body could do was something else. He had no qualms about having sex with her, if that was what she wanted, but this could be a more emotional connection than he was accustomed to. He allowed his eyes to travel over her body and felt the physical reaction of his cock once again. Well, he could hardly deny that he wanted her ...

"Look at me," he instructed. He still sat in his chair, a little way from the bed. "If you wish to take these lessons further, there is a step you must take. You strive constantly for knowledge, but that cannot take you past this point. In order to continue, you must forget about knowledge and allow yourself to _feel_. I can help you to do this, but it will be much more intimate than simply learning the mechanics of the body - for both of us. If you wish to continue, I will enjoy helping you."

Without taking her eyes from his, she asked, "What are you going to do?"

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs without breaking eye contact. "I am going to touch your body," he said, softly. He had been told several times of the effect his voice could have on women, and he enjoyed seeing that effect in action. He drew out his words, lingering over certain syllables and keeping his tone quiet and low. "I am going to run my fingers over every inch of your exposed skin; your arms, your neck, your thighs. Then I will slowly remove your shirt and caress your stomach and your breasts. And when my fingers have explored you, I will continue with my tongue. Does that sound like an acceptable beginning to you, Miss Granger?"

As he spoke, her eyes had lost their focus on his and had gradually closed. Her breathing had become shallow and her lips parted slightly. At his question, she did nothing more than nod silently. He smiled to himself; he had yet to touch her but he already had her more aroused than she could manage by herself. He rose from his chair and moved to sit on the side of the bed, causing her eyes to open at the feel of his weight next to her. Slowly, he reached out to touch her face. He brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek and felt her sigh. Her eyes closed once again and she turned her face almost imperceptibly into his touch.

His fingers slid down her cheek and trailed down the side of her neck, over the shoulder of her shirt to her arm. A light touch on the inside of her elbow made her hand twitch. He turned her hand over and ran the tips of his fingers over her palm. Then he made his way back up to her neck and down her other arm.

As his hand reached her thigh, he smoothed it all the way down the outside of her leg to her ankle. She took a long slow breath as he worked his palm up her calf, then her knee, stopping on the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. He leaned over her, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Does that feel good?" he whispered. Her affirmative was little more than a breath.

He moved his hand up to her stomach, allowing his fingers to ghost over the crotch of her knickers and draw a faint noise from her that might have been the beginnings of a moan. The muscles in her abdomen twitched as he touched them and he smoothed over her skin with more pressure, not wanting to spoil the moment with ticklishness.

"Let's take off this shirt," he breathed.

She sat up and he pulled up the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it over her raised arms and head. Watching her lay back on the bed, he gazed at her almost-naked body. The white of her bra, plain but with just a touch of lace, suited her perfectly; It seemed to embody naivete without detracting from the fact that she was a woman, not a child. Her breasts were full and shapely but cloistered in innocence.

Part of him considered it almost a desecration to think of disturbing that veil of innocence, but she had sought him out to do just that. The woman inside wanted help to shed that veil, and he found himself more aroused by that than he wanted to admit to himself.

He felt his eyes drawn to her face and realized that she had been watching him as he surveyed her. He turned his body from his seat on the edge of the bed and lay on his side, next to her, resting on one elbow so that he was still looking down on her. "You have an incredibly sexy body, Miss Granger," he murmured.

She gave him a shy smile, then closed her eyes and sighed as he trailed his fingers around her waist and up the side of her body. Keeping his touch light, he traced the lines of her bra across the top of her breasts. He slid his hand under her back and released the hooks with a well-practiced flick. Slowly, he moved his hand up to her shoulder to slip off her bra strap. Repeating the action on the other side, he pulled the garment from her and dropped it to the floor, then his hand drifted to cup one perfect, yielding breast. His palm stroked the soft flesh, then moved to touch the nipple, delicately squeezing it between thumb and forefinger. He felt as though a sigh passed through her whole body, and he could almost feel it pass through his own.

Gently, he bent his head and touched his lips to her other breast. His tongue slid out to caress the nipple, circling it lightly and feeling it harden in response. Almost of its own accord, his hand released the other breast and began to move downwards. It slid gently over her stomach until his fingers touched the fabric of her knickers. With his tongue still stroking her nipple, the tips of his fingers found their way under the waistband to touch the soft tangle of hair beneath. He lifted his head to watch her face as he slowly slid a finger downward. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed to be holding her breath. She gasped at the movement as he slipped his finger further down and felt her warm wetness.

He leaned forward until his lips were almost touching her ear. "I think that you are beginning to understand about arousal," he whispered.

With tiny movements of his fingers, he began to spread her wetness between her folds. He found her clitoris and his fingertips circled the bundle of nerves, not quite touching it. Gradually, her breathing became faster, along with the movements of his fingers. Her body tensed and soon she was panting. Ignoring the almost painful arousal of his own body, he concentrated on watching her face and adjusting the speed and pressure of his fingers to match her body's responses. She was so tense and almost crying out; he knew that she had to be close.

"No," she gasped, suddenly. "Stop!"

He stopped his movements immediately, just as she grabbed his wrist with both hands. She held him still but made no move to push his hand away.

"It's too intense!" She was out of breath and could hardly seem to get the words out.

"Take deep breaths," he instructed. "Just relax."

"It felt so good," she explained, her chest still rising and falling rapidly, "but it was just too intense." She guided Snape's hand upwards until it rested on her abdomen and placed one of her own hands on top. "I suddenly felt so sensitive there that I felt like I couldn't bear to be touched any more."

"Do not worry," he said, reassuringly. "I understand that achieving orgasm is much more complicated for a woman than a man."

She let out a deep, shuddering breath. "It felt amazing," she said. "You knew exactly how and where to touch me. It was like I had no control of my own body. How did you do that?"

He couldn't help giving a smirk. He knew how to please a woman; there was no point in denying it. "Experience," he explained, "plus the fact that any part of the body can be incredibly sensitive, given the right stimulation."

They lay in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry that I couldn't carry on," she said in frustration.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You also should not be concerned. This is not a failure - merely part of a process." He sat up and picked up her bra from the floor, dropping it on the bed before standing. He leaned on the back of the chair and watched her as she dressed. "I believe that the next part of the process should be for you to continue your homework. You may find that you have more success this time. Until tomorrow, Miss Granger. Dismissed."

"Goodnight, Sir."

He watched her leave, then sank onto the bed.

"Fuck."

What he had just done had taken a huge amount of self-control. He could be a gentle lover when he chose to be, but the slow pace of his exploration of Granger's body had been almost torturous. If she chose to take things that far, he would enjoy teaching her about the pleasures of unrestrained passion and lust, but that was not what she wanted or needed right now. She needed gentleness.

But gentleness was not the same as tenderness. He had never wanted an emotional commitment with his partners and had no intention of changing that. She must be under no illusions about his motives, and if he sensed misunderstanding or confusion from her about that, the lessons would have to stop.

He slid out of his clothes and in an uncharacteristic moment of disregard allowed them to fall to the floor. His hand reached for his cock and he allowed his mind to drift to a place where gentleness with Granger was no longer required - where he could fuck her incredible body any way and every way he pleased.


	5. Outstanding

**Chapter 5 - Outstanding**

"How did you do on your homework?" They were in his quarters, sitting opposite each other in the two armchairs by the fireplace.

"Better than last time but I still didn't … you know …" she shrugged.

"Orgasm? That is okay. Some women have a lot of difficulty."

"Really?" she asked. The disappointment and worry on her face were obvious.

"If it is a problem, I have developed a potion that can help, but it is not necessary at this time."

"What kind of potion?"

He smiled inwardly, wondering if her interest was sexual or academic. "It is a variation on the Euphoria potion, but altered to _enhance_ pleasure rather than create it. It also includes a relaxant and an aphrodisiac."

She took a breath, as though about to ask something, then seemed to change her mind.

"Out with it, Miss Granger." He rolled his eyes. She always had questions.

"I was just wondering how you know so much about female orgasms."

He smirked. "I had a particular friend with whom I studied the subject in detail."

"Oh." She blushed. "A girlfriend. Are you still together?"

"That is hardly any concern of yours," he informed her firmly.

The blush deepened. "No, of course, Sir. I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Speaking of which, I have a date tomorrow."

"Indeed. Are you intending to try out any of the things you have learned with me?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Maybe. If he wants to."

"He is a teenage boy, Miss Granger. I can almost guarantee that he wants to. The question is whether or not _you_ want to."

"Well, I definitely feel more comfortable about it now. I'm not nervous any more, but I almost feel less like I want to, now that I know more."

That was unexpected. "Are you saying that you do not enjoy it?"

"No, not at all," she blushed, "but I think I was so eager because I wanted to know what it was all about, and didn't want to feel stupid. Now I know how good it feels, I don't think I want to go back to fumbling in alcoves."

"Do you wish to discontinue our lessons? Perhaps you have learned everything you wanted to know. "

"No. I want to know more," she replied immediately.

"There is a danger that the more you learn with me, the less you will wish to be intimate with those with less experience."

"I don't think a lack of experience would be a problem if it was someone I really liked."

"And your date for tomorrow does not fall into that category?"

She smiled. "I don't think so. I'll go to Hogsmeade with him, but I won't be doing anything I don't want to."

"If you feel neither an emotional connection nor a strong physical attraction to him, then I would certainly recommend waiting. Intimacy can lead to confusion about emotional attachments." He paused. "I assume that you are clear on the nature of _our_ connection? Despite the physical nature of our lessons, there must be no misunderstanding; no thoughts of … affection."

She smiled. "Don't worry. There's no danger of me developing a crush on you. You're far too old!"

"I'm glad to hear it," he remarked drily, "although I think you are also wise to hold off on the physical side of relationships with boys your own age until you develop a deeper connection."

Suddenly, she giggled. He raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

"I never would have imagined I'd be getting relationship advice from you. At the risk of sounding like I'm getting too attached, I'm beginning to think that maybe you're not such an arse."

"How kind. Now, before such effusive praise makes me blush, I suggest that we get to our lesson. Come along, Miss Granger."

He led her into his bedroom.

"This evening, we will continue with the subject of orgasms," he stated. He waved his arm to indicate that she should lie on the bed.

Before doing so, she slid out of her jeans. He also made himself more comfortable by removing his frock-coat and boots, then lay on his side, next to her as he had done the previous evening.

"I want you to think about what arouses you," he instructed. "In yesterday's lesson, which parts of your body caused most arousal when I touched them?"

She considered. "All over," she said, "but especially my thighs, my breasts and my … you know …"

He rolled his eyes. "Your muff? Fanny? Pussy? Fud? They are among many accepted words. The most sensitive spot is the clitoris."

She nodded, looking up at him.

Gently, he placed his hand on her hip and rubbed her waist with his thumb. With long slow strokes he caressed the side of her body, reaching further down her leg each time until he lifted her knee and rolled her slightly towards himself, pulling her thigh towards his own. His hand now slid inside her shirt to her back, her skin feeling hot under his cool palm. He ran his fingers along her spine.

"Do you like having your back stroked?" he asked, observing her sigh. She nodded. "Then let us take off this shirt." The sight of her lace-covered breasts caused his cock to twitch before she lay on her front. He smoothed his hand over her delicate skin and bent to place his lips between her shoulder blades. Gently, he trailed kisses down her spine, pausing to unfasten her bra when he reached the clasp.

He ran his fingers lightly down her back, following the trail of his lips. His hand moved downwards, gently squeezing her buttocks then continuing to the back of her thighs. He felt her tremble slightly beneath his fingers.

Gazing at her smooth body, he pushed himself to his knees and straddled her thighs. His trousers felt tight but he ignored that, knowing he needed to keep the focus on her body, not his. He leaned forward to run both his hands from her waist up to her shoulders and began massaging her soft skin. Her breathing was deep and relaxed. She sighed contentedly.

"That is good," he told her, softly. "Sighs and moans can increase your partner's arousal and tell him what you like in the way he's touching you." He smiled. "I am glad that you are enjoying this, but I don't want you to be too relaxed. Turn over."

She did as he told her, twisting underneath him, and he took in a sharp breath at the sight of her body below him. His hands reached to cup her breasts and then, being careful not to press his own body to hers, he leaned forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He felt one of her hands move to his shoulder and the other slide to the back of his head, her fingers entwining in his hair. His eyes closed as he nuzzled against her breast, enjoying the feeling of her touch. He moved to her other breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

Slowly, he rose and edged backwards, still straddling her, running his hands down her body all the way to her ankles. Taking one of her ankles in his hands, he lifted her leg and placed a kiss on the sole of her foot. He took a toe in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue, but she stopped him.

"I'm not really keen on having my feet touched," she said.

"Well done, Miss Granger," he murmured, "being able to tell someone what you do and do not like is important."

He moved his hands to caress her calf, then her knee, and then turned his attention to her other leg. As his hands gradually moved upwards, he bent his head to place kisses on her knees. His fingers slid up the outside of her thighs to reach the sides of her knickers and he deftly slid them down her legs. Slipping them off, he returned to kissing her, moving from her knee to the inside of her thigh. Her breathing grew faster and he could smell her arousal. With infinite slowness, he inched his way upwards. He pushed her leg to one side to expose the tender dip between her hair and her inner thigh, and ran his tongue over it. Her breath caught at the touch, and she seemed to be holding her breath as he did the same thing with her other leg. She was spread, open and exposed to him, mere inches from his face.

Eager to experience this with her for her first time, he reached out his tongue to touch her slit, then expertly slid between her wet folds to her clitoris. Immediately, she gave an audible gasp and her hips bucked under him. He couldn't help the uncharacteristic smile that spread over his face. Starting slowly, he began to move his tongue over her, gauging her reactions to determine his speed, pressure and position. Occasionally, when the tone of her moans became more intense, he would pull back a little and slide his tongue deep into her vagina, holding her back, only to reach out to her clitoris again. Her breathy gasps became faster as he pleasured her, and her moans rose in pitch to become almost squeals.

"Oh! Oh, Merlin!" she squeaked. "It feels so good."

"Let everything go," he told her softly, raising his head just for a moment. "You're safe. I have you."

His arms were under her spread thighs and his hands were on her hips. As he felt her muscles tensing, one of her hands reached down to hold onto his. He took it and held it firmly.

"So good… oh! Gods! … Professor! … Oh, yes… Oh!"

Her body was bucking and her voice had reached almost a scream. She shuddered and the grip of her hand on his relaxed but did not pull away. He stilled his tongue but then gave it another flick, causing another surprised shudder and a gasp.

He looked up at her, observing the completely prone attitude of her body - utterly spent. Smiling, he disentangled himself from her thighs, wiped his face on his sleeve and moved up the bed to lay beside her.

He was surprised when she rolled her naked body towards him and collapsed with her head on his chest, one leg hooked over his, and her arm draped over him. He was even more surprised when he reached up to stroke her back.

Her breathing was still ragged and he was sure he could feel her pounding heartbeat through his chest. Occasionally, he could still feel a tiny shudder running through her body.

"In case you are in any doubt, Miss Granger," he said with a smirk, "I believe that _that_ was an orgasm."

"Really, Professor?" she countered, with only a hint of a giggle, "I wasn't sure. Gradually, her breath calmed. "It wasn't quite what I expected, but it felt amazing."

"It was thoroughly enjoyable for me, also. The reactions of your body were extremely intense and it was a pleasure to bring you to your first climax."

She sighed, languidly. "I heard that most men don't like doing that," she commented.

He let out a small snort of derision. "I think it is fair to say that most _boys_ do not enjoy it. They are focused solely on their own stimulation. Those of us with more experience, however, have learned to appreciate the thrill of pleasuring a woman."

She said nothing, but as they lay together he felt her hand move from his waist down towards his trousers. His cock, which had been in varying states of arousal since the moment they lay down, hardened quickly under her touch. She sat up and knelt over him, unfastening his buttons, then slid her hand inside. He reached to push his trousers and boxers down to his thighs, giving her easier access.

Her hands caressed his shaft and he sighed with pleasure. He felt her lips touch him, placing gentle kisses up and down the length, followed by her tongue running from base to tip and back. One of her hands cupped his balls and lifted them, and he felt her mouth slide over them, the warm embrace of her tongue on his most sensitive skin making his breathing momentarily falter. He released a low, throaty growl. She responded by echoing his growl with a purr, sending vibrations through his balls which seemed to ripple through his entire body.

She moved up to take the head of his cock in her mouth, running her tongue in circles then flicking at the tip. Slowly, she took him deeper, sucking hard, exactly the way he liked it. As her mouth found a rhythm, he looked down to see her head bobbing over him and her eyes locked on his. He held himself back, wanting to enjoy the experience for as long as possible. In all too short a time, he gave a quick warning of "I'm going to cum" and she drew her mouth away to envelop him in both her hands as he finished with a drawn-out growl.

As they both rested, she moved to lay beside him and he was almost disappointed that she did not return to her previous place with her head on his chest.

"Well, Professor," she said with a smile after a few minutes of restful silence, "I can definitely see the appeal of bringing that kind of pleasure to someone else. Being able to do that to you feels almost as good as having you do it to me."

"I am glad that you enjoy it - in both cases."

"We made a mess of your shirt, though," she commented. He felt his shirt twitch as magic brushed over it to remove his sticky fluid, and he turned to regard her curiously.

"Evanesco?"

"Scourgify," she answered.

He said nothing, but he was puzzled and surprised. She was doing nonverbal, wandless magic? He considered this for a moment, then pushed it aside. They would discuss it another time.

He stood and righted his underwear and trousers, fastening the buttons carefully. Taking her cue from him, she began to dress. He sat in the chair and watched her, thoughtfully.

"You seem to be uncertain about your feelings towards your date tomorrow." It wasn't a question, but she looked at him and confirmed it with a small nod. "As tomorrow is Saturday, I suggest that you take the weekend to enjoy your date and consider your feelings towards him - both romantic and sexual."

He paused, wanting to choose his next words carefully.

"Miss Granger, you indicated that you wished to continue with our lessons, but we are reaching a point where it will become impossible to learn more without taking an obvious and significant next step. Is it currently your wish to have sex as part of these lessons?"

She was partially dressed and sat on the edge of the bed wearing only her underwear and trousers. She looked up at him.

"I'm not certain, but I think so."

"The first time someone has sex is typically an emotional event with someone they feel strongly about. I cannot deny that I want to have sex with you, but it must be completely understood that it would be on a physical basis only."

"I realize that, Sir," she assured him.

He studied her face for a moment, then nodded. "Consider your feelings over the weekend," he repeated, "and we will continue this discussion on Monday evening."

She stood up and pulled on her shirt over her head, then headed for the door. She paused in the doorway. "Sir," she said softly, "what you did this evening … it felt incredible."

He smirked at her. "Until Monday, Miss Granger."

She bade him goodnight and left his quarters.

The smirk didn't leave his face, even after she had left. It certainly had felt incredible. Bringing her to an orgasm for the first time, making her body react to his touch, hearing her moans, hearing her scream out 'Professor'. He felt a certain smugness at his ability to make her respond that way.

And that blowjob! She hadn't learned from him about licking his balls, or about the way the vibrations felt when she hummed. A week ago, she had barely even touched a cock. Now she knew how to drive him crazy. If she had asked him to grade her for the evening's lesson, there would have been no doubt - it had been outstanding, by any measure. He was pleased that she had not asked, though; perhaps she was beginning to understand that some experiences held their own rewards. He shook his head as though trying to banish the thought. Hermione Granger not obsessed with grades? Inconceivable.

His mind wandered to her use of wandless magic. Did she have any idea how few witches and wizards could do that? Probably fewer than half the staff at Hogwarts could cast even the most basic spells that way. It wasn't even taught at Hogwarts because it was simply too advanced for most students. And most adults.

Still, he thought. The lessons he was teaching Granger weren't exactly part of the usual curriculum, either. Would she really want to have sex with him? He usually liked his sexual partners to be experienced, but the idea of sinking himself deep into that perfect young virgin body filled him with desire. It was with a twinge of guilt that he found himself hoping that her date the next day would be a disaster.


	6. The First Time

**Chapter 6 - The First Time**

Monday evening found student and teacher once again sitting in the armchairs in Snape's living room. He had asked her how her date had gone and responded to her grimace with a smirk.

"He behaved like a pompous, arrogant louse," she said, decidedly.

"I find it hard to believe you have only just discovered that Macmillan is pompous and arrogant," he commented.

She shook her head. "I was trying to ignore those characteristics and focus on the fact that he's intelligent."

Snape snorted.

"Listening to him talk about Quidditch was boring so I steered the conversation towards homework. Then he decided to 'explain' Golpalott's second law to me."

" _He_ explained it to _you_?" he asked with a sneer.

She rolled her eyes. "He even tried to explain my 'mistake' when I told him he was misinterpreting it. Condescending twerp."

"Ernie Macmillan is not qualified to correct you on potions or any other subject," he stated. "Incidentally, is a 'twerp' worse than an arse?"

She laughed. "Definitely!" After a moment, her face became serious. "Sir, I want to ask you something. In our lessons … we've never kissed."

"Indeed," he said, cautiously.

"Don't you like kissing?"

"As a matter of fact, I like kissing very much."

"Are you worried that it's too personal?"

Her question was bold and direct, deserving a straightforward answer. "Yes."

"You think that if we kiss, I might have trouble keeping my emotions out of our lessons."

"Yes."

She paused and he recognized the expression on her face where she was steeling herself to say something.

"Professor, I think it's sad that you don't like letting anyone get close to you. And you're wrong about me, anyway. To put it bluntly, I have no romantic interest in you, and even if I did I'm not silly enough to think we could have a relationship. But I do like you. You're interesting and honest and intelligent. I enjoy your company and what we've been doing together. Outside classes, you hardly behave like an arse at all." She seemed to become more nervous, but plowed on.

"I would like you to carry on teaching me, and I would like to have sex with you. I don't need my first time to be with someone I love, but I do want it to be more than just a lesson. I want it to be with someone who I like and who enjoys being with me."

Snape regarded her silently for a long moment then stood up and moved to stand before her chair. He reached down to take her hand and gently pull her to her feet, then bent his head to touch his lips to hers. It was a gentle touch - enough to feel the softness of her skin, and her breath against his cheek.

"Miss Granger," he told her in a low, throaty voice, "I enjoy your company almost as much as I enjoy your body. Indeed, outside classes, you are quite tolerable. If you are willing, I will take great pleasure in taking you to my bed and giving you your first real experience of sex."

He kissed her again, first an almost chaste touch of the lips, then deepening as his tongue sought hers. She responded hesitantly at first, but then her arms moved to his shoulders and around his neck, and her body moved to press against his.

After a moment he pulled back to look at her.

"Before we go any further, there is something we need to discuss," he told her. "But let us make ourselves comfortable on the bed."

He led her by the hand to his bed and lay down, pulling her after him so they lay facing each other.

"Obviously we need to talk about preventing you from getting pregnant," he told her, stroking the side of her body. "The most common method is a charm. Naturally, I prefer potions. They last for much longer but they are difficult to brew correctly. I take a potion that I brew myself every six months, but I will teach you to brew the female equivalent so you are protected with any partner. You certainly have the competency to get it right."

"Professor?" she whispered. "I'm nervous about this."

He stroked her face with his fingertips. "That is understandable."

"Will it hurt?"

Reaching around her, he gently pulled her body against his. "It might," he told her truthfully. "The more relaxed you are, the less likely it is to hurt. The most important thing is that you know that if you tell me to stop at any time, I will do so immediately."

"I know," she whispered. "I trust you."

He could see the sincerity in her eyes and couldn't help enjoying her complete trust. He kissed her ardently, allowing her to feel his hunger for her. He needed to be gentle, but it was important she knew how much he wanted her. A small hand slid to the back of his neck then into his hair and her body pressed against his. A sigh went through his body. It felt good that she wanted him, too.

They took their time undressing each other, starting with shirts, then trousers. Snape was puzzled by the strange fastening on hers.

"It's called a zip," she explained, and showed him how it worked. He slid it up and down with interest several times, causing her to giggle. Then he eased the tight 'jeans' down, pulling her knickers with them, thankful that his own trousers were easier to remove.

It was the first time that the two of them had been naked together. The feeling of skin against skin felt warm and sensual, arousing him more than ever. Their lips parted only to kiss each other's necks and shoulders then return for their tongues to meet again. His hands caressed her bare back, causing her to arch into him, and her hands were around his shoulders, pulling him close.

Sliding a hand downwards to her slender hips, he pressed his hardness against her and felt her hips rock against him. He shifted his position to be directly on top of her and her thighs opened to cradle him between them. Their hips moved together in a natural rhythm, exciting and arousing them both.

Hungrily, he slid down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, cupping the other breast with an eager hand.

"Your body is perfect," he murmured against her skin.

He wanted more. He wanted to taste her, and bring her to a climax beneath his tongue, and hear her calling out his name. He began moving downwards.

"Professor," she said with a soft moan, "I want to feel you inside me."

How could he refuse such a request? Trailing kisses upwards over her breasts and neck, he took hold of his cock and positioned himself at her entrance. She was incredibly aroused and he rubbed the head against her wet folds. He watched her face as he slowly pushed himself part way into her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow with arousal. He pulled out and slid into her once again, a little deeper. Her gasps betrayed a mixture of pain and pleasure and her body continued to move against him.

Once more, he took her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, and gradually he slid himself further and further inside her. He continued to move gently, easing himself in and out of her with barely-stifled groans of pleasure. But he needed to hold himself back; he wanted her to cum first.

Subtly adjusting his position, he tested out different motions until he found an angle that put pressure on her clitoris. He observed the responses on her face, determined to give her all the pleasure he could. Her reactions intensified as he moved, her breathing becoming faster and her sighs becoming moans. Patiently, he led her higher, reveling in the thrill of making her respond to his body.

He could feel her nearing her peak. Her body was tense and her arms held him tightly. Her grip on his shoulders became almost painful until, with a cry of pleasure, her body started to shudder and buck beneath him. He kept up his pace, coaxing her orgasm along as it washed over her in waves.

"Professor," she cried, so breathlessly that it was almost inaudible. As she came down from her climax, her eyes locked on his and her hips pushed forward to meet his in continued rhythm.

Almost uncontrollably, his movements became faster and more forceful, causing her to gasp. With his eyes never leaving hers, he thrust himself into her again and again until he reached his own climax, spilling himself into her tight warmth with a feeling of elation that seemed to flow through every fiber of his being.

He caught himself on his elbows to prevent himself from collapsing onto her with all his weight. They held each other, spent and shaking. When he found enough energy to lift his head from her shoulder, he kissed her, determined to stay inside her for as long as he could. When he finally slipped from her, he rolled them both to the side to stay face to face while their breathing calmed.

"That was … perfect," she whispered. "It felt wonderful." She gazed into his eyes. "I'm so glad I did this with you."

"As am I, Miss Granger," he told her. "To share this with you was an extremely pleasant experience, to say the least."

He felt completely relaxed and contented as they lay holding each other. She rested her head on his chest, the same way she had done before, but this time with skin against skin. He sighed and closed his eyes as he stroked her back.

"Was that the way you expected it to be?" he asked her after a while.

"I'm not sure. It did hurt, but the pain was kind of cancelled out by the pleasure. And you were very gentle." She moved to face him. "I think it was more emotional than I expected. Or perhaps just different emotions. There was so much 'need'. It was like my body and emotions had taken over and I had no control. Usually, feeling out of control would scare me, but I felt exhilarated and happy and totally safe. I think with most boys I would have felt that it was more about them. You made it about me." She smiled. "And I like kissing you."

"As do I," he agreed, responding to the look in her eyes with another long, lingering kiss. "I am glad that you enjoyed your first time - that was my one aim."

She placed her head on his chest again and they lay there peacefully, breathing deeply.

Eventually, she stirred. "I think it's time for me to be going," she said, softly.

"I agree."

His body felt cold as she moved away from him and began finding her clothes. He stood and pulled his dressing gown around himself, then watched her finish dressing.

"Your 'detentions' are officially over, Miss Granger, but you told me you wished to continue our lessons."

She smiled and blushed. "I told Ron and Harry that you weren't satisfied yet and that my detentions would last until at least Friday. They're really angry at you."

He smirked. "What a shame."

"Arse," she muttered, but he caught a smile on her lips.

"Then I will see you at the same time tomorrow. Good Night."

"Good Night, Sir."

And she was gone.

He thought back to the words she had whispered. _I want to feel you inside me_. His cock twitched at the memory. It had felt wonderful to be inside that lithe young body.

As he stepped into the shower, he couldn't help wondering what the record was for the longest any student had been kept in detention.


	7. Brewing

_**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I started it and changed direction about four times. I think I now know where I'm going for the next chapters, though. ;)**_

~~~SS~~~SS~~~

 **Chapter 7 - Brewing**

Snape lay on his bed, naked and satisfied. Very satisfied.

In the two evenings since the blissful taking of Miss Granger's virginity, their lessons had been focused on exploring sexual positions. They had started with positions with him on top: kneeling over her from between her legs and lifting her hips off the bed towards his; pulling her to the edge of the bed and standing over her; lifting her legs to his shoulders and almost bending her double as he thrust deeply into her. She had learned to ride him, with her breasts bouncing above him, sometimes leaning forward so he could capture a nipple in his mouth. He had knelt on the bed with her straddling his hips, their bodies upright and her back pressed against the head of the bed.

This evening, he had mostly taken her from behind.

She had looked worried when he first mentioned this. "Does that mean …," she began, hesitantly, "erm … going into the… other …"

Suddenly he realized what she meant. "No, Miss Granger," he said, hiding his amusement, "I am not talking about anal sex. If you wish to learn about that at some point I would not necessarily be opposed, but for now I am only talking about entering the vagina."

She had looked relieved.

"These positions do not provide much stimulation of the clitoris," he had told her, "but I would never leave you unsatisfied."

With a glint in his eye he had lowered himself to slide his tongue into her wet folds, teasing and coaxing and finally bringing her to an intense orgasm that had her screaming out "Professor!" in the way that he loved to hear it. While she was still shaking and coming down from her high, he had flipped her onto her stomach at the edge of the bed and plunged deeply into her.

In some positions, he could reach around her to use his fingers as he thrust, and in others he encouraged her to touch herself, enjoying the thrill of her pleasuring herself while he was inside her.

Over the two evenings, he had cum seven times, and for her it had been at least double that number.

Now they lay, her head on his chest, panting and trembling from their last orgasms.

"Miss granger," he sighed, as his breathing slowed, "you have achieved something which few women have been able to do: you have drained my strength. I have to admit that I am utterly exhausted."

She giggled into his chest. "I'm tempted to say that it's because you're an old man, but I don't think I have any more strength left than you do."

He stroked her back.

"I can still deduct house points for insolence," he murmured, but he suspected that his contented sigh betrayed his half-hearted attempt to sound angry.

"Maybe tomorrow we should rest and you could teach me the contraceptive potion we talked about?"

"Very well," he agreed, sleepily. "Tomorrow."

Snape awoke several hours later, feeling cold. He had not felt her get up or heard her leave his rooms. He slipped under the covers of his bed, and pulled a pillow towards himself, wrapping his arms around it and drifting back to sleep.

~~~SS~~~SS~~~

"Now we let the potion simmer for one hour," Snape instructed, the following evening, "before we add the final ingredient and allow the mixture to cool."

They were brewing in his personal lab, off his living room, and he watched her as she carefully laid the stirring stick next to the cauldron and checked the flame. Satisfied that the potion could be left for an hour, she turned her attention to the shelves around them.

"This place is amazing," she told him. "Is that cauldron solid gold?"

"It is," he confirmed. "It is essential for certain rare potions, but absolutely impractical for anything else."

She studied the bottles and packets on the shelves, turning to him in surprise when she saw the contents of one particular shelf.

He smirked. "Yes, Miss Granger; they _are_ illegal, as is the brewing of the potions they are used for. We do not need to go into details."

He could not help feeling pleased that she obviously admired his private lab. So few people would appreciate it and it felt good to be able to share it with someone.

"Professor," she asked, turning to him, "You mentioned you invented a potion to help a woman reach orgasm. Are there many potions relating to sex?"

"Many," he told her. "Let us go and sit down and I will tell you about them."

He led her into the living room and gestured her towards her armchair. _When did it become_ her _chair,_ he wondered.

"I would like a drink. Shall we have tea or would you prefer butterbeer or fire-whiskey? Mulled mead?"

She chose mulled mead and he poured a glass for each of them.

"Some potions used in sex have very dark purposes: those intended to reduce inhibitions, alter judgement, or create lust, and of course love potions. Sometimes these are taken intentionally, but more often, they are used to reduce a partner's resistance to coercion or force. Basically, they are used for rape.

"Most, however, have much more pleasant purposes. They are common and often used in other situations as well. There are potions for strength and stamina, relaxation, and the like. One potion can give a man an erection for many hours, another intensifies all feelings of pleasure. Of course, there are charms for some of these purposes, too, not to mention 'engorgio', which can have disastrous results if misapplied."

She smiled. "Have you ever used any of these?" she asked, feigning a look of innocence.

"My endowment is entirely natural, I assure you," he smirked. "I choose not to use potions or spells, even on the rare occasions that I am totally spent, like last evening. Sex is something that I prefer be completely natural. I have, on occasion, used certain potions to enhance the experience but that was merely experimentation and was not comparable to real pleasure."

She glanced towards the lab where their potion was brewing. "Sir, the contraceptive potion," she asked, "will it stop my periods?"

"Yes," he said, simply.

"Good." She blushed. "I don't want that to stop my lessons."

He smiled.

"And now I wish to know something from you, Miss Granger," he told her. "I would like to hear more about your use of wandless magic. How did you manage to learn it?"

She shrugged. "I just read about it and started trying. I tried the simplest spells and kept practicing. It was a long time before I could do anything at all."

He raised his eyebrows. "That is hardly surprising. Wandless magic is extremely difficult and not taught at Hogwarts because so few witches and wizards can ever manage it. Most find all attempts to be fruitless."

As they talked, she slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet up beside her on the chair. "There are some spells that I got better at with practice, but some I can't get to work at all, and some I can do without a wand but still have to use the incantation."

"Show me," he asked, softly.

He relaxed into his chair and watched her. She bit her lower lip and there was concentration on her face as she looked at the small table next to his chair. The book that lay there opened and the pages flipped to where his bookmark nestled.

Then she turned her attention to a lamp on the wall. The flame died slowly to nothing, then relit with a faint pop.

She looked around the room and focused on one of his bookcases. A small volume wriggled a little, but didn't move from it's spot. It paused, then wriggled again. He heard a slight frustrated sigh and she tried again, this time using the incantation.

"Accio," she said and a book - not the one that had first moved - flew towards her. She caught it and frowned. "That one's difficult," she lamented.

He smiled. "Indeed it is. Do you have any idea how few witches and wizards can do what you have just done? Only a handful of the Hogwarts staff could manage even the simplest of wandless magic."

"But children can do it, sometimes," she reasoned. "I did magic without even realizing it before I found out I was a witch."

"Did you ever intentionally make something happen with effective results?"

She looked thoughtful. "I suppose not. It always took me by surprise."

"Those who have never learned to channel their magic through a wand may have outbursts where their magic manages to focus itself, but it is almost always uncontrolled and hit-and-miss in its effect. Strangely, children who are not making a conscious choice to do magic often produce better results than those deliberately attempting a wandless spell."

Noticing her almost empty glass, he wandlessly reached out for the bottle on the mantelpiece and guided it towards her glass, tipping it carefully to pour. "The same kind of mental discipline needed for occlumency can help with wandless magic," he told her, pleased at her impressed reaction, "but it is no guarantee of success. Like you, there are spells I cannot master despite intensive effort."

He refilled his own glass then replaced the bottle on the mantelpiece. "My advice to you is simply to continue practicing. I do not believe that there is any other way to learn; it is very much an internal process. The fact that you have achieved so much already demonstrates an extraordinary level of magical power."

She blushed and they sipped their mead in silence for a while. The book she had summoned was still in her hand and she thumbed through it. It was an old copy of a Transfiguration textbook which she had read many times so she stood to replace it. She turned to lean her back against the bookcase and looked at him with her head on one side.

"Professor," she asked softly, "what are you planning to teach me next in our lessons?"

He smiled at the subtly playful look in her eyes and responded with a question of his own. "Is there anything specific that you would like to learn?"

"Nothing in particular, Sir. I'm just curious."

Despite her denial, he had a definite feeling that there were some things she wanted to learn about. He would not push her; hopefully, she would reveal her interests in time.

"There are many more positions to explore, but I think we will get to those later. There is one lesson I would like to teach you that I believe you will find particularly enjoyable."

She smiled, watching him carefully.

He continued. "Miss Granger, do you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied immediately, then paused, "but I have to admit that your question is making me nervous."

He smiled. "Being nervous is appropriate for this next lesson, but I promise that you will enjoy it."

"What is it about?" she asked, hesitantly.

"To find that out, you will have to wait until tomorrow," he said, enjoying the puzzled and anxious look on her face.

"But …"

"Tomorrow, Miss Granger. In the meantime, we have a potion to finish."


	8. Anticipation

**Chapter 8 - Anticipation**

"Come in, Miss Granger."

Snape's mouth twitched into a smile at the nervous expression on her face as she stepped into his rooms. Obviously his comments the previous evening had affected her. He was pleased to see, though, that she appeared to be nervously excited, rather than afraid.

"Good evening, Professor," she said quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

She met his eyes, cautiously. "I'm not sure," she said. "You were very cryptic yesterday about this evening's lesson and … I suppose I don't feel comfortable with uncertainty."

"Then hopefully this evening you will come to appreciate the pleasures of uncertainty and anticipation."

Calmly, he drew his wand and pointed it at her surprised face. "Somnus," he murmured. Instantly her legs buckled and he caught her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom.

It was only a few minutes later when he revived her with a soft "renervate".

Her eyes remained closed but several expressions flitted across her face in quick succession. The calmness of sleep was replaced by confusion then anger, and finally fear.

"Professor Snape?!" There was panic in her voice.

"Stay calm, Miss Granger," he said softly. "I promise that you are safe."

She was on his bed, naked. Her arms and legs were restrained with a gentle but firm 'incarcerous' and her eyes were unable to open.

He had pulled his chair close to the side of the bed and he leaned close to her head, speaking quietly. "If you wish me to release you at any time you simply need to ask and I will do so, but I am asking you to trust me."

He watched as her face and body visibly relaxed a little and she deliberately calmed herself.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" she asked, still clearly nervous but without the edge of panic in her voice.

"It is an interesting little charm of my own invention. When your mind tells your eyelids to open, they simply 'forget'.

"That's… that's clever," she said, thoughtfully.

He smiled at how an interesting piece of magic could distract and calm her. Such a curious mind with a fascination for information and a constant need to know.

"Tell me what is making you feel nervous."

She considered for a moment. "I don't… I don't know what you're going to do. Even though I know you won't hurt me the uncertainty scares me."

"Do you like being afraid?"

She frowned. "Of course not. Why would I like it?"

He countered with a question. "Have you ever read a scary book? Or ridden on a muggle 'roller-ride'?"

"A rollercoaster? No. I don't like them."

"You are afraid of the unknown," he told her, almost whispering. "But what if the unknown… the unexpected… will be pleasure?"

He leaned forward and blew a slow, gentle breath on her upper arm. She drew in a breath in surprise. He moved along her arm to her wrist, secured above her head, and kissed it lightly. With the flat of his tongue he licked from the crook of her elbow to her wrist, then blew gently over the moist skin, causing her to gasp at the coldness.

Silently, he moved to do the same thing down the side of one breast and smiled at her response.

"Not being able to see means that you must focus on other senses," he murmured into her ear," and it means that you do not know what will happen next."

Moving further downward, he performed the same action on the inside of her thigh, licking the tender skin then blowing cool air over it and eliciting the faintest of moans.

He moved to kiss her lips, barely touching the skin. She turned her head into the kiss, but too late: his lips were gone before she could respond.

He used his fingers up and down her arms and the side of her body, gently teasing her skin. His tongue traced the valley between her breasts and up to her neck. He nipped at her ear with his teeth.

For a few minutes, he simply stood beside the bed, looking at her. Her skin was pale and soft and her slender body perfect. The hair stretched behind her across his sheets was silky. Her face showed apprehension but no fear.

She turned her head towards the sound as he walked around the bed. "Professor?"

"I am simply admiring your body, Miss Granger," he told her. "It is a beautiful sight."

Her face flushed slightly, and she gave a self-conscious smile, but her body flexed on the bed as though relishing the attention.

He sat down next to her and reached out to stroke a nipple before trailing his fingers downward to her smooth stomach. She sighed with pleasure under his touch. Slowly he slid his fingers towards the soft curls of her pubic hair.

"Is this where you want me to touch you?" he murmured. "Or how about here?" A finger slid into her wetness, touching her briefly but pulling away as her hips raised to try to push against his hand. Raising his hand to touch her face, he wiped the moisture from his finger onto her cheek.

"Have patience," he admonished. "I fully intend to spend time with my fingers and my tongue in that delicious wet fud of yours, but I plan to take my time and enjoy every second of anticipation."

He leaned close to her face so she could feel his breath on her skin. She turned her head towards him as though reaching for his lips, but he pulled away with a small chuckle.

When he had first restrained her sleeping form, he had removed his frock-coat, boots and socks. Now he quickly slipped out of the rest of his clothes. His cock, now free of its confines, twitched as he looked at her. Such a beautiful body, all spread out on his bed. Aroused and wet; ready just for him.

He moved to the foot of the bed. Her legs were held apart by her magical restraints, but not uncomfortably so. He knelt between her feet and trickled his fingers up and down her legs, barely touching her. He trailed them lightly over her pubic hair, allowing her to feel the motion without even touching her skin.

As he leaned over her body to kiss her lips, his own body responded with a desire to thrust himself inside her. Holding himself in check, he reached his hand downward and slid a finger firmly into her. After so long of feeling only fleeting touches, the combined stimulation of his lips and fingers made her react strongly. Her body writhed and strained beneath him, pressing towards him with a need for as much contact as she could get.

He slid down her body, kissing a path between her breasts and over her stomach. Teaching her about anticipation was wonderful but his own patience had been tested and he could tease her no more. He sank his tongue into her wet folds and coaxed her to an intense climax that seemed to last forever. Her moans and gasps thrilled him but he knew he was waiting for the moment when she would call out "Professor!"

He moved quickly as her orgasm faded, shifting position to absorb her gasps with his mouth and pushing his eager cock deep into her. His hands slid up her arms to entwine his fingers with hers as he pumped hard into her, reveling in the feeling of her body pinned beneath his own.

He was so close - his body ready to explode into hers. She was pushing back against him, matching his rhythm and his eagerness. He moaned as he neared completion and breathed out her name as his body began to jerk. "Hermione!"

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and fast. It was only when she gave an uncomfortable grunt that he realized he was squashing her. He released the spells holding her and rolled both of them together so she was laying with her head on his chest.

"That was amazing," she gasped.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he smirked.

"It was … I don't know… I can't figure out why it felt so good when I couldn't move. It was so scary when I first woke up like that."

"You are accustomed to being in control, Miss Granger," he told her. "I think relinquishing that control gave you freedom from having to think and make decisions, because it was completely out of your hands."

She sighed contentedly. "I think you're right. Of course that only worked because I trust you completely. I felt safe with you in control; I knew you would take care of me."

Snape closed his eyes and lay still with his arms wrapped around her body. "I…," he began, then paused. "I think it is time for you to leave."

She sighed and gave a slight groan before pushing herself up from the bed. He also stood and slipped on his dressing gown as she dressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sir," she smiled at him.

"Indeed," he replied softly. "Good night, Miss Granger."

For a long time after she left, Snape stood still, gripping the back of the chair. He slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

He was shocked and angry at himself. How could he have allowed this to happen? And how could he not have realized it was happening until now?

He had called her Hermione. That had been the first clue. In that moment of pleasure and release, when his inner thoughts were at their least guarded, he had spoken her name. Not _Miss Granger_ , but _Hermione_.

Then had been the words that had seemed to reach right inside him. I knew you would take care of me. And he had known it too. It was what he wanted to do: to keep his arms wrapped around her and take care of her. For one brief, insane moment he had wanted to tell her that, and to beg her to stay in his arms and in his bed, and never leave.

How could he have been so stupid?

She had told him directly that she had no interest in him. She had called him old and had laughed in his face at the idea of her developing feelings for him. He had found her assertion reassuring at the time, but it turned out that he had been the one in danger. He was the one who had fallen …

No. This wasn't love! This was simply an infatuation with the incredible body of a young woman. She had unwittingly ensnared him with her artless innocence and her willingness to put her sexual enlightenment in his hands. This couldn't be love.

But it wasn't just lust, either.

There were other women with whom he had enjoyed frequent sex. They had been more experienced, more wanton, aggressive, passionate. All things that turned him on. But never once had he longed for them to stay in his bed so he could simply hold them. Some of the witches in his life were almost friends: they would meet up during holidays and fuck, sometimes for days on end, then part with no expectations or commitment. But his mind didn't linger on them while they were apart.

He shook his head and began pacing the room, angry at himself. He should have realized what was happening before this. He suspected that he had known it some time ago but refused to admit it to himself. Why would he, when he was having such amazing sex?

Why stop now? They were both enjoying her lessons. He could bury his feelings if it meant he could continue fucking her. She obviously had no wish to stop, so why end a good thing? Did it matter that she saw him only as her bitter old teacher, as long as he could hold her and make love to her?

If only it were that simple. He knew he couldn't continue their lessons now that he realized how he felt. He couldn't be with her, knowing that she felt nothing for him. He didn't want to hear her talk about what she did or didn't do with her dates. He didn't want to think about anyone but him touching her body or imagine her calling out anyone else's name.

He didn't want this. He wanted to enjoy sex with her with no complications. No commitment. No attachment on either side. It had always worked so well in the past. With every other witch.

"Fuck!"

 **~~~SS~~~SS~~~**

He was waiting for her in his office the next evening. She knocked and entered, smiling as she gave her usual "Good evening, Professor."

He was sitting at his desk and kept a deliberately cold and formal countenance.

"Miss Granger, I must inform you that our lesson this evening is canceled." She looked at him in surprise. He stood up and straightened his robes. "Your detentions are at an end and I have decided to discontinue our lessons. Good evening."

With that, he turned abruptly and exited his office, slamming the door to his private rooms behind him.


	9. Class Dismissed

**Chapter 9 - Class Dismissed**

She stepped inside the office and closed the door firmly behind her, then she stood awkwardly, regarding him in silence. He kept his eyes on the parchment in front of him, quill still poised to make notes, steadfastly refusing to look at her.

"I'd like to know why you ended our lessons, Professor," she said eventually.

"I do not owe you an explanation, Miss Granger," he said, coldly. "I believe I stated, when I agreed to the lessons, that either of us could end them at any time, for any reason."

"If you want to stop our lessons I accept that, but you've been avoiding me for two weeks. In class you've been even more unpleasant than usual. I at least deserve to know what I've done wrong that's made you so angry at me." Her own tone was angry, but there was also hurt in her voice. He had to ignore it.

When he gave no reply, she continued, bitterly. "I thought you at least had enough respect for me to be honest."

"You have learned everything you need to know," he stated. "The rest you will have to work out with boys your own age."

"We both know this wasn't about learning any more," she snapped. "We were both enjoying sex together, or I thought we were. If you just got bored of me because I don't have much experience, I understand that, but you've no right to act like you're pissed at me."

"I am not 'pissed' at you, Miss Granger."

"Don't lie to me! You're obviously angry about something."

He turned his focus back to the parchment in his hands.

"Look at me!" Her hand slammed down onto the parchment as she shouted, knocking it from his hands and sending the quill skittering across the a desk, leaving splashes of ink in its wake.

He looked up into the angry face that was so close to his own, long practice allowing him to keep his own features impassive. She took several deep breaths, and straightened up, obviously trying to calm herself.

When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. "The only other reason I can think of is that you think I'm developing feelings for you." He said nothing. "Look, you made it perfectly clear from the start that you didn't want any emotional involvement, and I realize I _have_ become a bit attached to you. I enjoy your company; that's all. How can you get angry with me just because I've started to think of you as a friend?"

"A friend?"

"Of course. What's wrong with that? I told you - even if I did have deeper feelings for you, I know that there could never be anything between us. Just because I've started caring enough not to think you're an arse most of the time doesn't mean I can't respect those boundaries. You shouldn't punish me for daring to think that you're actually a decent human being."

Snape did not want to have to deal with this. Her mere presence was painful to him. He stood, pushing his chair back, and moved toward the door to his rooms. He reached for the handle, but the sound of her voice stopped him. It was soft but full of hurt.

"Please, Professor. Just tell me why."

His mind seemed caught - stuck in a single moment of indecision. He desperately wanted to retreat to his rooms and end this difficult conversation, but part of his mind was screaming at him to take a chance and tell her the truth. Surely her reaction - whatever it would be - could not make him feel any worse than he did already.

He hesitated, then let his hand slide from the doorknob. He stepped closer to the door and rested his forehead on it, as though for support. When he spoke, he didn't move, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Hermione," he said softly. "I am angry at myself, not at you. I am the one who has become emotionally involved." He took a deep breath. "I stopped our lessons because I think I am in love with you."

There was a long silence between them and Snape remained resting against the door with his eyes closed.

Eventually, Hermione spoke. "I don't know what to say." All trace of anger was gone from her voice.

"I know that you are not interested me," Snape continued. "You need someone your own age, who can take you to Hogsmeade and hold your hand in public." He turned towards her but couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. "I do not know if what I am feeling is genuine love or an obsession, but I cannot bear the thought of anyone else kissing you or touching you … making love to you. I cannot go on doing what we are doing, knowing that you are just waiting for someone else. That's why I had to stop our lessons." He stood helpless, his unfocused eyes directed at the floor. "You asked for the truth," he said, weakly. He had never felt so vulnerable.

When she next spoke, her voice was closer. Gentle.

"Professor," she said. "I don't know if I can feel the same way about you. You were so firm about not getting romantically involved that I haven't allowed myself to think about you that way. But I do know I have feelings for you. You're the most intelligent and interesting man I've ever met, and I feel so incredibly safe and comfortable and happy when I'm with you." She reached out to take one of his hands in hers, and he finally found the strength to meet her eyes. "I think I'd like to find out where this could lead," she said.

Slowly, he reached up to touch her face, drawing his fingers gently over her cheek. In silence, they drew together until her head was on his chest and their arms held each other. It was a gentle embrace - he felt somehow as though holding her tight might cause the moment to shatter and she might disappear into the air - but his chest filled with hope.

"Severus?" she said. His heart wanted to melt at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"There's something I think we need to do. If we want to find out how we really feel about each other, I think we should spend some time getting to know each other. Without sex."

"I agree. Perhaps … until the end of the year, when you will no longer be a student?"

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "That's four months away! I was thinking of more like a week."

He smiled and kissed her. "Let us just see how it goes."

~~~SS~~~SS~~~

They lasted for almost six days.

Although her 'detentions' were finished - and assigning more would cause people to ask questions - they had continued to meet almost every evening. Hermione's preference for working alone in the library had been useful in avoiding questions from her friends about her long absences, and she had little difficulty in sneaking away any time she wanted. This was helped by the fact that seventh-years had their own rooms instead of shared dormitories. Their time together had been spent discussing everything from Transfiguration and Arithmancy to their favourite books and music, and he felt that he was only just beginning to understand what an intelligent and wonderful witch she was.

They had been discussing a potion they had brewed together the previous evening, when Hermione reached for his hand. They had avoided all physical contact since making their agreement to forgo sex, and her touch made his skin tingle. Looking into her eyes, he saw a glint that told him she had much more in mind than than holding his hand. She placed this beyond all doubt when she straddled him in his chair and kissed him, tenderly.

"Might I remind you, Miss Granger, that we agreed to temporarily abstain from sex?" He suspected that his attempt to sound severe was totally ineffective.

She pretended to be innocent. "Who said anything about sex, Professor? I'm only kissing you."

She kissed him again and he placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away.

"Kissing leads to other things," he growled.

"Really?" She tried to kiss him again.

He tried to sound exasperated. "Do I have to tie you up to keep you under control?"

She grinned. "I wouldn't mind!"

"Be careful what you wish for!"

Arching her back, she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing a creamy lace bra over her beautiful breasts. "I know exactly what I'm wishing for," she said with a sly smile. "Make love to me, Severus."

"We agreed to wait for a week," he reminded her, wondering how long he could keep up this denial.

Her bottom lip extended in a fake pout. "Severus," she argued, "It's been almost a week, and you weren't speaking to me for two weeks before we even agreed to that. That should count for something. I want you."

He could resist her no longer, even in play. He pulled her towards him and their lips met, first gently, then intensely.

He had not realized until this moment how much he had held himself back during their lessons. He had enjoyed every moment of their sex together, but at the back of his mind it had always been about teaching her and guiding her in her exploration of her sexuality. Now, for the first time, this was about the two of them. They were no longer student and teacher - they were lovers. It felt like a tremendous release for him as he explored her mouth and felt her own passion rivaling his.

Her hands were on his shirt, pulling hurriedly at his buttons, and he shrugged it off his shoulders as quickly as he could. The heat of her body against his was like fire as he held her to him, but he needed to move. He wanted her out of those ridiculous, inflexible muggle jeans, plus the gyrations of her hips against his crotch were becoming almost painful for his trapped cock. Sliding her backwards off his lap until she stood before him, he unfastened her trousers and slid them down.

She gasped in surprise as he suddenly stood, scooping her up with hands under her buttocks and pinning her against the wall. Her legs were around his waist and he pushed himself against her, grinding his crotch against her knickers while his mouth fervently explored her neck and shoulders.

The arms around his shoulders tightened with her arousal. His cock was rigid inside his trousers and he knew exactly how to rub against her to stimulate her. He wanted to hear her gasp and moan and it was not long before she was doing exactly that. Their lips met ardently as she shuddered to a climax.

She had barely come down from her high when she turned them both around and pushed his back against the wall. Despite his much greater strength, he allowed himself to be pushed, enjoying her assertiveness. He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as he felt her tugging at the buttons of his trousers. His fingers curled into her hair and his hands followed her as she knelt before him, pushing his trousers and underwear down to release his yearning erection.

Her breath and hands were hot on his skin. He found himself almost holding his breath, waiting for the moment when she would engulf him in her warmth. She made him wait, exploring his skin with her tongue, trailing kisses and licks over every ridge. He released a soft moan as she finally took him in her mouth, pulling him inside with firm suction and a caressing tongue. What had he done to deserve this beautiful young witch on her knees before him? His breathing became faster as she brought him towards completion. As he got nearer and nearer, he wound his fingers more tightly into her hair. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to thrust himself deep into her throat, but instead he pulled her away from him.

Quickly drawing her to her feet, he kissed her protesting lips passionately before pulling her towards the fire. He took his wand from the small table where he had left it and conjured a thick fur rug, immediately guiding them both down onto it. He quickly slipped off her knickers, then they were kissing again, her hands in his hair, holding him to her as though she never wanted to let him go. He knew exactly how she felt, as he felt it too: a need to hold tightly to her as if trying to squeeze their bodies together to become one. Their lips were crushed together and they held each other fiercely as he sank himself deep into her wetness. His aggressive thrusts were very different from the gentleness of their lessons, but were matched by her own fervency. They needed each other.

The sounds of her moans and gasps were exquisite as they both neared climax. He focused on her face as he brought her to the edge, and it was only when he felt her release, with the "Oh … gods! ...Severus!" he had been longing for, that he gave the final powerful thrusts he needed to join her in heady bliss.

They lay, breathing heavily, in each other's arms. Their eyes locked together and they simply gazed at each other, saying nothing. Her eyes were beautiful and clear and he knew that whether she was ready to say it or not - whether she even realized it herself - at this moment, she loved him.

"I never knew that I could feel this way," she whispered at last. "Being with you feels so right."

"Stay with me, tonight," he pleaded softly. "I don't want to let you go." _I don't_ _ **ever**_ _want to let you go,_ he added silently.

She smiled. "As long as we sleep on the bed, not here on the floor."

"The bed sounds like an excellent plan," he agreed, then added with a smirk, "but I have no intention of letting you sleep. I am not even close to being finished with you tonight, my love."

"I'm glad to hear that."

He stood, pulling her to her feet, and led her to his bed.

When they finally fell asleep, several hours later, Severus Snape was the happiest he could ever remember feeling. His arms were wrapped around the naked body of the woman he was sure he was in love with, and he knew that when he woke the next morning, the first thing he would see would be her.

~~~ THE END ~~~


End file.
